Tanning lamps are known commodities and have been employed for some time in tanning booths and tanning beds. It has been a problem to provide even tanning where the facial features are concerned because of the higher levels of melanin pigments in the face, resulting from more frequent exposure to the sun than the rest of the body. Prior attempts at correcting this problem have used additional lamps in the face area; high pressure UV lamps; lamps with multiple areas of differing phosphors to provided differing radiation zones; and lamps with specialized grooves formed in the head-end of the lamp.
These processes have been complicated and expensive. Thus, there is a continuing need for discharge lamps for use in tanning facilities that provide enhanced performance.